


Damnable Vampire

by fragiledrug



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragiledrug/pseuds/fragiledrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Integra's shower is rudely interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damnable Vampire

Each drop of crimson that landed on Alucard’s tongue from the small opening he had torn in the blood bag was coppery and sharp-tasting. It filled his senses and brought every nerve in his body to an almost painful awareness of everything around him. As he dropped the empty bag into a pile of others at his side, he realized he could hear the sounds of water running through the building’s pipes – and considering the time, that could only mean one thing: Integra was taking a shower before heading off to bed.

Grinning darkly, he grabbed the last blood bag from the table in front of him, nipped at the corner to break through the plastic, and quickly sucked down its thick, cold contents. Once he was finished, he added it to the top of the pile, then rose from his chair and crossed the dungeon in one smooth, fluid motion. Barely seconds later he was through the door, up the stairs, and walking toward the second-floor stairs.

He had just reached them when Walter’s voice cut through the silence.

“Going somewhere?”

Alucard stopped, a white-gloved hand resting on the railing of the stairway. He didn’t turn to look at Walter but the elder human could see the coy smile that curved the vampire’s lips from where he stood at the far end of the long corridor. “Are you playing guard dog tonight, my old friend?”

Walter chuckled. “Even if I was, I couldn’t very well stop you, could I?”

“True,” Alucard mused in response. “Then what _are_ you doing?”

“Just checking to make sure you know the danger you may be walking into.”

The smile widened, becoming a depraved grin. “Oh, I know.” With that, Alucard continued up the stairs, although he didn’t go all the way up. At the first landing, he turned and melted into the wall.

~x~

Hot water rushed over her body in cleansing droves. Integra soaked in the nearly suffocating heat, eyes closed. Despite the large size of the bathroom, the entire room was clouded with steam. She had left her clothing in a pile by the door. Although she was constantly referred to as ‘sir’ there was actually nothing masculine about her once unclothed. Her figure was slender and curvy; breasts ample, hips wide, butt firm and round. She had long legs that never looked as long as they actually were due to the pants she wore. Her skin was pale, but healthy, almost like ivory. She gathered her hair and placed it over one shoulder. Even as wet as it was, it remained an ashen blond that complimented her oftentimes almost glowing eyes. A small, content sigh parted her lips. This was exactly what she needed after a long day.

Opening her eyes, she reached out, grabbing a blue pouf that was hung on the wall. Also grabbing a bottle of red-colored liquid, she poured a small amount onto the loofah and began to scrub her shoulders and collarbones. The body wash foamed, becoming a rose-scented lather. She inhaled the scent deeply. It was like falling into a pile of freshly plucked petals after rain. Moving to her breasts, she gently scrubbed them, enjoying the faint scratch of the netted material against her nipples.

Her hand fell to a stop when an unwelcome chill danced down her spine, leaving goose prickles in its wake despite the heat of the water. Slowly, she turned her head until she was able to peer over her shoulder. Whatever she had expected to see wasn’t there; it was only the wall. Still, she didn’t relax. Returning her gaze to her front, she dropped the loofah completely as she slid the curtain open a smidge and peeked out. Heavy steam wafted through the large space. The mirrors were clouded. There was nothing else, however. Pulling the curtain closed, she stared at the water for a long moment, attempting to listen beyond its noise.

Suddenly, she spun around, a hand placed on the wall to keep from slipping. “Alucard!” she demanded. A low, baritone rumble of laughter that seemed to come from everywhere at once answered her demand. Integra felt her anger burn over her skin, hotter than the water. “What are you doing, Alucard?”

“You are striking drenched in water, Master. I wonder how you would look drenched in blood…”

She scoffed at his avoidance of her question. “Get out!”

“Is that an order?”

“You know damn well it-” She was cut off by the abrupt press of a solid form behind her. The water was no longer hitting her from the showerhead, but rather running down her back and shoulders in streams as it hit something else first. She felt a feather light brush of fingertips against her upper arm. Her throat tightened and she swallowed harder than she meant to. “This is not amusing.”

“It’s not meant to be.”

She held back an angry snarl. “Get out! Now!”

Laughter echoed all around her. His voice was deep, primal. It touched something inside her that responded with a feral energy. He leaned over her bare shoulder. His tongue darted out to graze her neck in a quick, hot lick. She almost couldn’t suppress the shudder that threatened to seize her.

Then, he was gone. The water resumed spraying her directly. Her skin prickled with a combination of anger and lust and for a long moment, she simply stood there, staring at the wall but seeing nothing.

 _Damnable vampire_ , she thought acrimoniously.


End file.
